You're Not Alone
by Shadow Kitten
Summary: When Tristan's world falls apart while he's sleeping the only person who can help him though it is Rory. She helps him overcome his fear of being alone, and his pain of what he looses. ( Cahpter 7 is up)
1. Late night calls

The phone was ringing.   
Tristan reached for it an came up empty handed. He growled, sticking his head out from under the covers.  
  
It wasn't on the receaver. 'Damn it, not now.' He'd been having a very, to say the least, good, dream, and resented being woken up.  
  
He got out of bed slowly, reaching out for the light switch. The clock on his   
desk read 3:48 am.   
The phone was barried under the mounts of paper on his desk.  
  
" Um...Hello?" Tristan groggily muttered, rubbing his eyes irritably.  
  
A cold and formal voice on the other end asked; " Is this the DuGrey residence?"  
" Yeah." Tristan switched ears.   
" Tristan DuGrey?" The voice wavered a bit, sounding uncertain.  
" That's me I think. Do you know it's almost 4:00 in the morning?"  
" Yes sir. I am aware of the time. I called to say I'm sorry, I, I have some bad news."   
  
He stood up straighter, switching ears again.  
" What is it? Has something happened? Is someone hurt?"  
" You parents were in an accident. They," there was a soft sigh on the other end.   
" I am sorry, but they didn't make it." Tristan went cold.  
" I, I uh need to go I have to...I.."   
  
He hung up the phone, the truth settling around his stomach and filling his mind painfully.Tristan slid down to the floor   
clutching the phone.`I have to call someone. I have to go somewhere, I need...' He quickly fumbled with the phone, and dialed the number he memorized two weeks earlier.   
  
They picked up on the fourth ring.   
" Hello? Who is this?" Her voice. Her wonderful voice.  
" Hello?" She said again.  
  
" Rory, it's me, it's me Tris--tristan. I, My parents, Jesus, Rory my parents..." the sobbing came. He couldn't control the tears, or the soft, pitiful gasps. He took a deep breath, trying to control himself. "Tristan, what happened? Where are you?"   
  
" I'm at home, my parents, there was an accident. Dead. I don't know everything. I want, can I come over? I don't want to be alone. Please? I don't want to be alone, I just don't want to be alone."   
  
" No! Don't drive, I'll come there. Give me your address." After she hung up she wrote a quick note to her mother, got dressed, and took the keys. It only took fifteen minute to get to Hartford, only because she was driving 80, and there was barely another car on the road.   
Rory pulled up to the large house, and got out of the car. She knocked lightly and when no one answered she went in.   
  
" Tristan? Hello?" the sound of sniffling carried from the parlor, and she walked in. " Are you in here?" He sat in a large chair, shifting through what appeared to be a photo album.  
  
" They can't be gone. They can't be, I mean, they were just at a party. You don't die after a party. You come home, you laugh off the alcohol. Then you go to bed and wake up with a headache. You don't die. Your not supposed to..." he begun to cry for the umpteenth time since he called Rory.  
  
" Tristan, oh Tristan, I'm so sorry. I am so sorry." She had moved around in front of him and got to her knees, putting a hand on top of his. He flung his arms around her, burying his head into her shoulder.   
  
" I'm alone, so alone. No one else. I'm alone." His body was shaking and his tears were soaking her shirt.  
" Oh, honey, your not alone. I won't let you be. I promise. Just, well why did you call me?"  
  
He lifted his head and smiled, or at least the best he could with the puffy eyes and red nose." I'm the ego statistical guy. I have to call the beautiful, innocent girl who hates me." He looked down, sadly " I don't know who else would come, or even care."  
His eyes met hers."And then, as horrible as I was to you, your still here. It's who you are. I just needed, someone. Anyone who would care..."   
  
His stood, but knees gave and he let himself fall to the floor." I can't stay here. I can't stay in this place. I can't. Take me to your house, I can't stay here."  
He got up and walked past her to the door. Stumbling horridly, as if he were drunk. Judging by the bottle on the table next to the chair, he may very well have been. She followed him to the stairs and waited while he got things from his room.  
They went out the front door and got into the Jeep. Tristan took the ride in silence, seemingly content for the moment.  
Rory didn't mind. She needed to think.  
  
Tristan's parents were dead. He was an orphan. Her chest constricted. If I lost mom, I would feel as bad as he does now, but it wouldn't compare. He said it himself, he doesn't have anyone. So many people care about me. I am so lucky. He has no one.`Wrong.' said a soft voice in her head, the one that liked to state the obvious. `He's got you for now.' 


	2. Waky waky

When they got to her house Tristan still didn't say anything, but he seemed more together than before.  
He sat his bag in a chair near the sofa, and eyed the room for a bit.   
  
Rory checked to make sure her mother had mother woken up and was running around Stars Hollow looking for her, then went back to the fragile looking boy on her couch.  
  
" Okay, well then, I guess you can have the couch, it's really comfortable. If my mom wakes you up in the morning, tell her to come talk to me, and don't tell her your name. She knows too much about you. Just tell her to talk to me. Okay?"  
He nodded, setting down the bag he brought. Before she went back to her room she heard he say,  
  
" Goodnight Rory. Thank you. For everything. I mean you didn't have to come here, or to bring me to your home..."   
  
" But I did." she whispered cutting him off. Turning around she shook a finger at him  
" Now go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Then we can work everything out, alright?" She tossed him two blankets, and a pillow from the closet.   
  
" Yeah, okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight." He said sinking into the sofa.   
  
" You said that already." she threw over her shoulder as she closed her door. Rory fell to the bed, dead beat tired. she curled into a ball and thought about what the boy two rooms over must be feeling.  
  
****  
  
Lorelai threw the clock across the room and moaned as she got out of bed. she took the fastest shower in history and, feeling more awake made her way across her room and then downstairs.  
  
" Good morning fuzzy purring clock. Hello Sunshine. Hello stairs. Hello strange guy sleeping on my sofa." Lorelei did a double take and tapped the strange guy on the head.   
  
" Excuse me strange guy, what are you doing on my couch?" He turned and looked up at her.   
`Oooo, he's cute. where'd he come from, a Gap magazine? It's like they're tring really hard to make me subscribe.' she would have laughed had this not been so serious.   
  
" Um, I'm supposed to tell you to talk to Rory. She said she'd take care of it." He muttered sleepily. " Okay strange guy. Thank you muchly." She said, while walking toward her daughters room.   
  
" Not a word."  
  
" What?" She turned to look where the voice came from. The young man was now sitting up and looking at her. She looked him over again, taking in his tussled blonde hair, and expensive pajamas. 'Really cute, If Rory's not dating him I might, or at least Mrs. Patty.'  
  
" Muchly. It's not a real word. 'Thank you strange guy' is also not very endearing, and could wreak my ego." He rubbed his head, like it hurt a little and leaned against the arm of the sofa. 'Smart too?'  
  
" Who are you?" She suspiciously approached him, wondering again why Rory had let him in to the house.   
  
" I'm not supposed to tell you." 'Oh, dun dun dun...' She thought giddily  
  
" Why not?" He sighed settling into the couch more fully.  
  
" Cuz' you probably think I'm evil." She had moved back over to where he was.  
  
" Why would I think that?"   
  
" Because, My name is Tristan DuGrey." The scream was loud and crisp.   
Rory sat straight up in bed. She immediately feel bag to her pillow groaning, and rolling her eyes.  
  
" He told her his name." 


	3. No one but you would care

" Evil one! The Evil One! On my couch! He's on my couch!" Rory came out of her bed room,  
walked up to her ranting mother, and smacked her in the back of the head.   
  
" Stop that, and shut up." Rory frowned, scanning the room. After a moment she saw him.   
Tristan, who was hiding behind the couch, allowed her to take him to a chair accross the   
room from her mother.  
" Morning. How are you? You doing okay?"   
  
" I might be after your mom stops jumping around screaming at me. I feel like Satan. I'm serious."   
He tried to hide it, but his voice cracked, and his eyes filled.   
  
" Maybe I could get you some tissue?" He nodded quickly. His hands rubbing his eyes furiously  
to hide the pending tears. Her mother followed her to the bathroom.  
  
" The evil one cries? Since when?"   
  
" Since his girlfriend dumped him, and his parents died, in the same week!" Her mouth dropped   
open. Rory reached over and shut it. He face softened as she explained.  
  
" He called real late last night, and he sounded horrible, so I went a picked him up in Hartford,   
brought him here, and went to bed."   
  
Her mother looked sorry, "Oh my, I feel awful. I was making fun of him, and his parents were...I   
didn't know, he must think I'm a horrible person!"   
  
" No, he doesn't. He might think you need to be institutionalized, but that's all." She went back into  
the living room, where Tristan was curled up on the couch, eyes closed, and breathing deep., trying to calm down.   
  
" Tristan? Are you okay?" Rory wondered briefly how many times she was going to ask that today,   
as she placed the tissue in his hand.  
  
" No." He half opened eyes. " No one else can know about this tomorrow. At school. No one will ask,  
no one will care. They'll see me and think I didn't get enough sleep. But they can not know. I don't want   
their false sympathies. I want nothing from them."  
  
"Someone's gotta care Tristan. Someone in that school has to care." She placed her hand over his again,   
much the same way as she had the night before. He turn his palm face up and gripped her hand gently.   
  
A smiled played on his lips. The kind she'd never seen. Sincere, but sad, the first one she'd seen on him that  
looked... real. Not the confident smirk she was used to. It was almost, like he was defeated.   
  
" Only you Rory. It's always just you. No one else has the moral capacity to care." He turned his head to  
look out the window behind the chair. Sighing he continued.   
  
"Maybe it's because they live with stuck up parents, and you live in a small town where everyone knows   
you and everyone loves you. But you care, they don't. The End. I just hope I can make myself different,   
not as cold as the others. I could be okay, without parents, better off even. Or something like that."   
Shaking himself and removing his hand from hers he looked around the quiet room.  
  
"I just need coffee at the moment. Thank you. I'm done being a jerk now. Sorry."   
  
" Oh! He wants coffee. Redemption granted! Can we go to Luke's?" Loreili made her eyes big and   
forged a pouted lip. " Pretty please?"   
  
" Tristan? Wanna go?" She said it softly, hoping it would sound appealing. she knew it would be good for  
him to get out, and to have a break from thinking too hard.  
  
" Sure." He went for his bag and made for the bathroom. " I'll be ready in ten minutes."  
  
Lorelei clapped her hands together. " That's my kind of guy!" 


	4. Coffee and Daydreams

" Good morning Lukey." Lorelai greeted loudly. Luke looked up from a women with a   
very large hat, and smiled. " Ah, my two favorite coffee-addicts. And a friend? Who might this be?"  
  
" Um, don't scream. I'm Tristan DuGrey. Sir." Luke frowned, and nodded to the counter seats.  
  
" I'll be with you two, and the Evil one soon." He went off to refill a cup of coffee.  
  
" Does everyone think of me as `the Evil one`? I mean, I was a jerk but this is getting more than   
slightly demeaning."   
  
He took his seat, careful to sit beside Rory, which was noted only by Lorelai." Well, like you said,   
small town. We're like dogs, you have earn our trust again. It's not hard, give us bones, pet us, give   
us a bed by the fire and this is one happy town."   
  
Luke came over with three mugs, and a coffee pot. Tristan didn't know weather to be amused, or to   
be offended. He chose amused. He reached for the pot and poured a cup for Rory and himself, hen  
handed it over to Lorelai. She looked at the cup, then the pot and drank straight from the pot. Luke,   
looking more than a little annoyed, took the pot from her and poured her a cup. she pouted a bit,   
but relented and took it from him." Now, what brings you two and him here, other than my fabulous  
coffee that is?"   
  
He gave a smile with that, and Lorelai grinned thankfully back. Tristan took one sip and was hooked.   
This was really good coffee. Rory nervously pan a finger around her glass. " Well, um Tristan had to  
stay over at my house last night. His parents are um...well they-"   
  
" Dead." Tristan took another sip, his eyes on his lap. " Car accident. They were drunk."   
Rory couldn't help but realize the calmness in his voice. He was closing up again. Shutting off his feelings.  
  
" Oh. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean..." Luke had a deer-in-the- headlights look.   
" No it's fine. I'm okay. Really. Just fine. More coffee." He was closed again. Rory gulped down her mug   
and begun spinning half way in her seat.Tristan was going to be unreachable to Rory, or anyone else.   
  
`If he doesn't let everything out, it's just gonna build up until he can't control it. I don't know if I want to  
be around when he explodes. Though it might be an interesting thing to see. I wonder if he'd get all red in the  
face and then his eyes would flash, like when he saw Dean and I at the Winter Festival, he looked really hot..   
ohhhhh bad Rory, he's Tristan!'  
  
Luke, who had been trying to get Rory's attention for the last minute or so, noticed a smile creep across her face.   
`He's still hot.'  
" Rory, if you're gonna fantasize, can you do it after you give me your order?" He raised his eyebrows, yep,   
he'd been right. She blushed brighter than a rose when she realized she'd been caught.  
  
As they sat there laughing and joking, for the first time since before his parents died, Tristan felt normal,   
like he had a life. Maybe even people who cared about him.  
  
It had to admit, it felt good. 


	5. Cars and private breakdowns

"Okay, now. I'm awake, there fore, you have to arrange things with the mother. He sleeps on the couch right?"  
Lorelai looked at the two teens in front of her.  
  
" No, I'm going to let him sleep in my room for now. Give him some privacy." Rory said, blushing slightly at   
the thought of Tristan of all people sleeping in her room.  
  
" Very nice of you. Okay, he needs to go back to his house and get his needed essentials, I'm going to make   
some calls to keep your parent's deaths from hitting the Hartford gossip cycle, if that's okay with you?" Tristan   
nodded, thankful for her helpfulness.  
" Right, now you two go get the stuff, you may want to get one of your cars to use in case, and because you'll   
need a way to school, since you don't take the bus."   
  
She ran for the phone the minute they were out of the house. Dialing the number she waited for her mother  
to pick up.   
" Hey mom, I really need your help. It's about the DuGreys..."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Okay, we've got your clothes, uniform," Rory listed, only to be interrupted by Tristan.   
  
" Um, isn't uniform in the same category as clothes?"   
  
" No." she stared at him as if he'd said something utterly idiotic. "Now, we've gotten everything but your  
car keys. Which car are you taking?" He paused to think about that a minute.  
  
" I got the perfect one. Come on."   
  
The garage was huge. As in like Disneyland huge. More than a fifty cars all lined up in neat little rows. Rory felt   
very small in comparison  
." My dad likes cars. Or liked. He gave me a few. Only the ones he wasn't worried about me crashing. You   
know the 'slow' ones. I guess now all of them are mine, so I can take any single one I want. I was thinking about  
this one."   
  
He stopped in front of   
"A Mercedes Benz SLK. 40,000 dollars of hot red sports car. With a color darker than roses. It seats two."   
  
'Which means it's perfect for you and me.' He finished in his head." My dad loved this car. He never let me   
drive it. Ever. Even if it was the only car left in the garage, he wouldn't let me touch it. I guess I can now."   
He seemed purely happy about it. The car was cool but he was just a little too happy. Rory felt her heart breaking.   
`He's doing it again. Trying to make me think he's fine when he's not. He needs to be more open about this.'   
  
" Tristan..." she started.   
  
" Come on, we've gotta go before your mom thinks I kidnapped you." He climbed into the car, throwing his  
stuff in the seat next to him. " Go get the jeep. I'll see you around front." She turned and walked out of the vast room.  
  
As soon as she was gone he broke down and cried. Tears of hatred of who ever threw that party,  
longing for his parents, and love for the girl who could care so much for someone who made her so   
miserable. He sat with his forehead pressed up against the steering wheel, and his sobs echoed through   
out the cold dark room 


	6. Movie Night

When Tristan and Rory got home they found that Lorelai had gone shopping  
and even had rented a few movies. After Tristan made dinner, much to the  
amazement of Rory and Lorelai, they settled in to watch the movies. Half  
way threw the second movie Lorelai yawned loud, getting two sets of 'shish's'  
  
Lorelai stood and threw over her shoulder, " Okay, you two go ahead and  
have fun with the movies, I'm all `movied' out. Goodnight, farewell, see  
you in Spring, yada yada yada."   
  
She was almost to the stairs when-  
" Not a real word."   
  
" Rats! I just about got away with it." She turned to smile affectionately   
at the boy who was laying in front of her couch.   
  
" I'll just put it up there with muchly and favoritest." He said with a grin.   
  
" One of these days I'll find a really horrible flaw of yours, then I'll rub  
it in your face everyday." She said pouting  
  
." Nah, I'm flawlessly perfect." He retorted  
  
." I'm going to bed your perfectness." She turned to sulk away.  
  
" Not a real word." He called after her, receiving an annoyed moan   
could be heard all the way down stairs. Tristan chuckled lightly.  
  
Rory sat up on the couch, her feet grazing Tristan's back, causing   
him to shiver slightly. She didn't notice. " Then there were two."  
  
" Okay, now that I'm done tormenting your mother, what movie?"   
He looked over his shoulder and up at her.  
  
" I was thinking, maybe we could watch `Some kind Of Wonderful'  
I haven't seen it in forever." He looked thoughtful for a moment.   
  
" You mean with Eric Stoltz, and Mary Stuart Masterson?"  
  
" Yeah! You've seen it?" She said going over to the TV.  
  
" Not in along time. I'd love to watch it." He moved to sit on the couch   
as Rory hit play on the VCR. She took her own seat on the couch. It   
was only thirty minutes into the movie before she felt herself getting sleepy.   
Rory tried to stretch out on the sofa, but found that Tristan was in the way.   
  
She opened her mouth to ask him to move, but he was already doing it.   
He shifted so he was behind her, and allowed Rory room to lay in front of him.   
  
Lightly wrapping his arm around her he breathed in her ear," Thank you.  
For everything that you've done. I love your house, your mom's amazing,   
even Luke's cool. I love your town, I don't ever want to leave. I just wanted   
to tell you that. Okay, I'll shut up and let you enjoy the movie now."  
  
Rory was slightly shook up as he laid his head on her shoulder at the crook   
of her neck. His breath lightly caressed her jaw and cheek. The feeling   
eventually lulled her to sleep.   
  
******  
  
Rory rolled over expecting to feel Tristan behind her, but nothing was there.   
The television was off now, and the glasses and popcorn bowl was gone.   
  
'He must of cleaned up.'  
  
She was attempting to get back to sleep when she heard something from   
her room. The room she thought Tristan was currently in. She swallowed   
and stood, making her way to the door. The sound was soft, like crying,   
or moaning.   
  
It reminded her of a kitten she'd had once.Opening the door she saw him   
twisting and turning in her bed. He was having a nightmare.   
  
Rory padded over to where he slept and lightly crawled in beside him. She  
tried not to notice the fact that his choice for sleep-ware was a pair of boxers,   
or the fact that his back was so lean and finely toned.  
  
'School, bad coffee, cold water, Dean, Paris, Dean kissing Paris. Eww the  
last one just made me want to heave. Okay, just help him feel better,   
then leave, simple simple simple. Yeah right.'  
  
She wrapped and arm around his waist and whispered soothing words in  
his ear. Soon he had calmed down, but he was still scared. she heard him   
almost plead, " Please don't leave me..."   
  
Rory almost cried. Her heart shattered. It was about his parents. God what   
he must be going through. Paris had once told her that he didn't get along   
well with his parents, but that doesn't mean you stop loving them.  
  
She carefully pulled him closer and wrapped herself around him. Trembling   
softly he breathed, " Rory?"  
  
" Shh. It's okay. Go back to sleep. Everything's okay."  
  
He turned his head to face her. Gently he'd leaned forward and pressed  
his lips to hers.The kiss was sweet and soft. He ran his tongue along her   
bottom lip, asking for permission. She granted and he began to explore   
the inside of her mouth, as she did his. He moaned into the kiss and she  
reluctantly pulled away.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He looked adorable apologizing for something  
he REALLY should not be apologizing for.  
  
" Tristan, it's okay. Really, that was...wow, a great kiss. Amazing."  
  
"Really?" His eyes widened at the sincere appreciation from Rory.  
  
" Totally." He smiled and dropped his head to hers.  
  
They didn't notice the person standing in the doorway. Lorelai leaned her   
head aginst the door frame as she watched them sleep with their foreheads  
together. It looked almost as if hey were planning something.   
  
She tightened her robe and closed the door, heading back up the stairs.   
If anyone could help that boy right now it was her daughter. She just hoped no   
one got hurt in the process. 


	7. Flashbacks before Breakfast

(a/n: this story will indeed have three flashbacks, just to explain a bit more about Tristan's parent's and their connections.Oh, and thank you again Gigi for your e-mail. It may have taken a little bit longer for me to work up the motivation to write this chapter. Hopefully my muse won't fail me in the next few days.)  
  
Tristan opened one eye and was happy to find Rory still there. He almost believed that it had been some wonderful dream. He had now kissed Rory twice, and both times she'd called it a good kiss.  
  
Happily he disentangled himself from the sleeping wonder and moved to the door. He quickly made something for breakfast, just some toast and sausage. The smell made his stomach growl but he needed to take a shower first.  
  
After a short moment of poking around he found the bathroom and started the water. Warm water was his new best friend as he leaned against the tiled walls and closed his eyes.   
  
**Flashback**   
  
A young blonde haired boy started to open the large doors to his father's study. A woman, also blonde and quite lovely closed the door and dropped down to look him in the eyes.   
  
"Tristan sweetheart, you're father's busy. Don't bother him right now."   
The boy's lip stuck out as he gave puppy eyes that one day would turn into the look that melted a hundred hearts.  
  
" Why can't we play mommy? He used to play all the time. Does he still like me?"  
She bit her lip and thought of how to respond. How do you tell your son his father is too busy?  
  
" Of course love. He just has some work to do. Maybe he'll play with you tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
" Alright, can I go and play in the kitchen?"   
  
" Yes, yes darling of course. I'm leaving for New York tomorrow."  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Always in the kitchen, he loved to help the current cook. If and when the cooks were fired he always hated to say goodbye. Some of them he knew better than his own parents.  
And with his mother always leaving he had the feeling she was trying to get away from her family. Well, she succeeded he thought bitterly.  
  
**Flashback 2**  
  
" That's it, I'm going on vacation." She whirled and made for her room, unabashed by the fight she was still in process of fighting with her son.  
"Again mother?" he spit out viciously. " Where to now? Where are you going to get away from your family? Your son, your husband?!" He bitterly slammed a hand down on the end table in the hall.   
  
" I am not running from you. I am NOT hiding!"   
  
" Than what? Why don't you just stay? Just for once mother, please just stay here." He could see her tears, and the conflicting sides trying to decide what to do.  
  
" My flight is tomorrow morning."  
  
**End Flashback 2**  
The water ran cold but he didn't notice. He loved his parents, but he didn't know if they could be forgiven just yet. Every time he closed his eyes he saw more wrongs, more problems with his unhappy little family that should have been addressed long ago.   
  
And like everything Tristan had done where his father was concerned, it was too little too late.  
  
**Flashback 3**  
  
" You could have made her stay." Tristan's father had downed half a bottle of Jack Daniel's and was in the 'it's all Tristan's fault I'm in hell' stage. Hopefully he'd just shut up and leave too.  
  
" How? By telling her that you wanted her to? By pushing her around or tying her up. I didn't see you here to help."   
  
To that he said nothing, but under his breath he murmured; " You can't understand."  
  
" Work? You being to busy to make sure you're wife wasn't unhappy? She said she'd be gone a week this time. How are you planning to buy her back? Make her happy again?"  
  
" There's a party, at the Boxwood house. Only a few days after your friend Madeline's party."   
  
**End Flashback 3**  
  
  
Tristan stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel. He opened the door and went around towards Rory's room to get dressed.   
  
  
When Rory woke up, Tristan was no longer in bed and she heard the downstairs shower running. The smell of food drifted under the door and Rory made her way out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.   
  
  
  
She was just biting into a piece of toast when he walked, towel clad and dripping, into the kitchen. Her mouth dropped open and the toast fell to the table.   
  
" Stop gawking at me would you? We need to get ready for school." Her eyes widened.   
  
" My bus! I'm gonna miss the bus to Hartford!" She turned to go to her room and get ready but Tristan took hold of her arm.   
  
"Don't worry, I have it under control. And I think I should get dressed in there, seeing as I am only in a towel."   
  
'He just had to bring attention back to that minor; okay major detail, didn't he?.' she thought.  
  
Sliding past her he went to prepare for the day from hell.  
  
(a/n: Expect chapter 8 in the next couple days, most likely the 15th in the afternoon./central US time/ and remeber, im writing this for you, if you have anything you'd like to see happen, or someone you'd like to see apear in this stoy send it to countrykitten87@yahoo.com, i reply to all my mail) oh and ps R&R my other stories too pweeeese? my two fav. things in the world is the WB and Harry Potter (unless you count Simon Ross my cute as a button and true as an arrow,friend)   
Love love love love ;) ~Sara 


	8. The Reading Of the Will fixed I hope

"Now that all parties are present, the readings will start."

Tristan, Rory and a few lawyers were the only ones in the room.

Several minutes past while the old man up front read the papers and  
documents, explaining what his parents left him. Just about  
everything was his. A few things were being exported to distant  
cousins, or life long friends, but most of it was his.

Of course Tristan wasn't really all that happy with it. Under the  
table Rory squeezed his hand.

" And finally, all the items in my safety deposit box will go to my  
son Tristan Jaelan DuGrey. Sir, if you please..."

A young man around 25 lifted a box about five by nine and turned the  
lock.

Tristan leaned in to see what was in there.

Inside were pictures. Hundreds of them. Ones of his mom and dad  
together, him and his mother, or his father or both. It was before  
the fights, and the yelling. When they were all still happy and his  
father didn't work 24/7.

Tears streamed down his face unnoticed as he looked through the  
memories that he'd almost forgotten. His tenth birthday, seventh  
Halloween, twelfth Christmas.

A small note laid amongst the snapshots.

' Son, be happy. Don't be me, or us. Be you. Where ever you are, be  
there because you enjoy it, and we will be happy for you where ever we are.  
Love from us,  
Mom and Dad'

" I wonder if I can use this as a note to get out of school?" He  
wondered out loud.

" No, I doubt it. Come on. Sign the papers so we can go tell mom she  
has free IMPORTED coffee for the rest of her life."

" I think she'd still go see Luke." He grinned, wiping the tears off  
his face.

TIMELINE: (Three months after the reading of the Wills)

" Okay. Is everything set? Good mom. No, it's fine. I'm sure she'll  
be glad they came voluntarily. Though I'm not sure why. Okay. Yes  
mom. Buh bye now."

Lorelei sighed and put down the phone. ' Now for the bait.'

" Rory sweetie. Grandma and Grandpa are out of town for the week,  
and since they know you just got out of school for summer vacation  
today, they left a gift for you at their house."

" Really?" She piped up poking her head out of the door.

" Yeah. I don't see how come you get something and I don't. Anyway,  
she said to go around 8:00 to pick it up. I have to go to the Inn for  
a little while to do some late work stuff. So...uh...bye."

Rory was instantly suspicious. Of course, she wasn't after Tristan  
pulled her back into her room.

Then she was just happy. Very.

NEARLY TWO HOURS LATER

" Hey Tristan, do you think you could give me a ride to my  
grandmother's house. I've got to go pick something up."

" Oh yeah, sure."

They got the keys and headed out the door.

" Everyone hush! She'll go to the Parlor first. It's an obvious place  
to look. Oh! Shhh! Car door!"

The slamming of a car door was a sure sign that Rory was here.  
Surprisingly it took her nearly five minutes to open the door.

Soft breathing could be heard.

Everyone tensed.

Footsteps entered the Parlor.

No light came on so Lorelei reached for the switch.

There was a shuffle.

Then...

" Ow! My head!"

" Opps. Sorry. I forgot how small the couch... was..."

With the light on all the 'SURPISE!' thoughts left and the 'What the  
hell!' thoughts rained with everyone in the room.

Rory sat more or less on a disheveled Tristan's lap. His shirt was  
unbuttoned almost all the way down, and his belt was undone.

All was silent.

Tristan threw his arm over his eyes and muttered something like.  
" This is SO not fair."

Rory looked at all the people in the room. Mom, Luke, Grandma and  
grandpa, Paris, Paris's mother, and most of the kids from Mr.  
Medina's class plus parents. At least five of her friends from Stars  
Hollow were there including Lane.

All eye's were on her.

" Uh...Hi guys. I can explain this...I think..no I mean...uhhh"

Mimicking Tristan she threw her arm over her eyes.  
" This is SO not fair."

A/N: Wow, I can't believe I actually went back and finished this….


End file.
